The New Guys
by Psyman21
Summary: Some people from our world are thrown into the Naruto world with the powers of their favorite anime or videogame characters. Sounds good right? Not when they are all sent to different villages without any knowledge of each other! Now they must learn how to live in this war torn world all the while trying to make lead the world to a happy ending. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new SYOC for you. Now I've read quite a few Naruto fics both SYOC and not and decided to try my hand at it. But first like every SYOC here's the RULES!**

 **1\. No OP characters! No anime character is powerful right from the get go.**

 **2\. When submitting your OC make sure you label the subject Naruto SYOC: Full name/age/anime or videogame they get their powers from**

 **3\. Only taking OC's through PM. Sorry guests but that's how it is.**

 **4\. No powers from Bleach or DBZ as they are OP and too damn common for my taste. Any other anime is fair game but I may have questions about their powers so be ready to answer should I ask.**

 **5\. If your character wants a relationship with another OC character be sure to run it by their creator first and then let me know.**

 **6\. This story is an AU so don't complain if things don't follow the anime to the letter.**

 **7\. Have fun and be creative!**

 **Form**

Full name: **(doesn't have to be Japanese but be warned your character will be looked at weird by those in the Naruto world)**

Nickname:

Age/DOB: **(note that every character will be thirteen in the Naruto world at the start so I want the age they were before they were brought into the Naruto world)**

Gender:

Appearance: **(hair color, length, style, skin tone, eyes, scars, tattoo's, etc)**

Height/weight:

Body type:

Anime or videogame their powers/abilities come from:

Attire:

Personality: **(six or more full sentences)**

What is their Nindo?:

Quirks:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Backstory/History:

Village they appear in:

 **Combat**

Weapons:

Powers:

Power limitations/weaknesses:

Fighting style:

Any special attacks?: **(please give name and description of attack)**

Team player or Loner?:

Leadership skills:

 **Relationships**

People he would be friends with:

People he would hate or have problems with:

What's an ideal rival to them:

Romance?:

Sexuality:

If so with an OC or cannon character?: **(please name the cannon character that's your choice)**

 **Personal questions (questions I would like to ask you since making a poll is too troublesome as Shikamaru would say)**

Should Naruto's parents be alive?:

Should Naruto have a sibling?:

Would you rather have Naruto or Naruko his female counterpart?:

Would you genderbend any other male or female character?:

Other: **(anything I missed)**

 **Alright that it and if your interested just send in a character! May come out with a pilot episode for my own character but not sure yet. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I said I may do a prologue but then I said fuck it so here's a prologue for you. Enjoy!**

"My god I'm so bored." said a male voice walking down the streets of the city he lived in.

The male was a teenager standing roughly six feet tall with spiky brown hair and piercing brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned from all the time he spent outdoors but one could see the small faded white scar going over his right eye. He wore a plain black t-shirt under a dark red sleeveless hoodie, faded blue jeans and black running shoes. His hands were currently in his pants as he looked around for something to take away the boredom he was currently experiencing.

The males name was Alex Farren, a seventeen year old teenager that was currently lacking anything to occupy his free time. He had read every book at home, watched and re-watched every anime he currently had and yet he was stilled BORED!

"I can't believe there is nothing to do around here! Most guys my age would be ecstatic at the fact his parents aren't home most of the time, but they don't know how lonely it is." said Alex with a hint of depression at the end. He wasn't legally an adult yet he lived like one with a job at a fast food joint and everything. Life really sucked sometimes.

 _"Well aren't you an interesting one."_ spoke a light, feminine voice in a teasing tone making Alex whip around trying to see who said it. But no matter where he looked he didn't see anyone and it was weirding him out since there wasn't many people on the streets near him yet the voice sounded so close.

"I think the depression of loneliness is finally getting to me. Now I got weird voices in my head." sighed Alex.

 _"No that's not it~"_ spoke the voice again, annoying Alex more than weirding him out at the moment.

"Alright who the hell is the wise guy playing mind games with me!? Come on out before I hunt your ass down and beat you in the streets!" growled Alex as he had reached his breaking point.

 _"Oh fine you prude! Seriously I thought teenagers had more of a sense of humor. *sigh* aw well I guess I needed to move along anyway's. Get ready Alex cause you might get a little nauseous."_ spoke the voice while Alex was a bit freaked out she knew his name.

"Wait, how did yo-" was all Alex got out before he felt himself pulled at insane speeds somewhere with his vision going white for a moment.

Then just as quick as it happened it stopped and Alex found himself back on solid ground. He quickly fell to his knees and dry heaved as he tried to get back his breath and keep from puking. He had never experienced a feeling such as that before and he was wondering what in the hell was going on.

 _"Good to see you in one piece Alex! I gotta say I'm impressed, most people I bring here throw up the first time but your a real trooper!"_ said the voice happily.

All traces of sickness were gone in an instant and replaced by anger at whoever or whatever it was that brought him here, nearly made him sick, and continued to act like nothing was wrong! He was angry before but now he was pissed beyond belief!

"Alright listen here you cheeky bitch! I don't know who the hell you think you are but you've got a lot of nerve.. trying.. to.." Alex droned off as his jaw nearly hit the floor of who, or better yet _what_ he was looking at.

What he was looking at was a women standing unbelievably tall at six foot seven with flawless alabaster skin, and hourglass figure that made models look fat, long silver hair and two glowing white pools for eyes. She wore pure white robes that hugged her form perfectly and on her head sat a small tiara that looked to be made of silver with assorted blue gemstones imbedded in it.

For a good minute Alex just sat there staring at the woman in awe as his mind had completely shut down at the sight of her. If there was such a thing as a goddess than Alex was pretty sure he found one. He was broken from his trance when she started giggling.

 _"Hehehe, oh seeing that look when people see me for the first time never gets old."_ she laughed to herself making Alex shake his head as he quickly stood to his feet and tried to regain whatever pride he had left and failing miserably.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that. Um, but if I may ask... what the hell am I doing here? Where is here by the way?" asked Alex as he looked at his new surroundings which was nothing but a white void instead of the usual city buildings he was familiar with.

 _"Oh that's easy! We're in my realm, and why we're here is because I've got an offer for you~"_ she responded with a sly smile.

"...okay I'll bite, what is this offer you have for me and who exactly are you?"

 _"Oh sorry! I always forget to introduce myself. You can call me Shi, Goddess of the multiverse! As for my offer, I've heard of your life and boredom and too be honest I'm quite bored as well. My offer will solve both of our problems. Tell me, do you know of the anime Naruto?"_ asked the now named Shi.

"Yeeeeah? I don't know a single person who hasn't at least heard of it. What does your offer have to do with that particular anime?" asked Alex wondering where Shi was going with this offer she had yet to tell him about.

 _"Well how would you like to go to the Naruto universe and change some things up from what was shown in the anime?"_ she answered with a grin.

Alex was now in shock at this new turn of events and the offer to go to the Naruto world and basically change the whole story was an offer just about anyone would jump at! Yet it was kind of disappointing at the same time cause while using jutsu was all well and good it was kind of overdone with all of the fanfics he had read.

"Well okay I guess I can accept that offer. Not like I'm gonna be missing out on anything back home." said Alex though Shi could sense the tone of disappointment in his voice and thought it best to tell him the second part of the offer.

 _"Did I forget to mention that you can have the powers from any other anime you wish when you go?"_ Shi said with a knowing smirk as Alex's eyes lit up in surprise and interest.

"Powers from any anime I want?" he asked just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong and gotten his hopes up.

 _"Technically any anime or videogame but yes, any power you want as long as you give me some entertainment while your there. Seeing the same series of events over and over again gets severely annoying after a time."_

"Well with an offer like that how can I refuse? I'm in!" exclaimed Alex in glee with a large smile on his face that made Shi smile as well.

 _"Excellent! Now what powers do you wish to have?"_ asked Shi curious on what he would pick.

It was here Alex stopped to think. If he was going to the Naruto world then he wanted his powers to be unique, something no one from that world would be able to counter but could probably pass off as a highly advanced Kekkei Genkai. Alex's mind whirled with the various powers he had witnessed in anime's until he found two that stood out among them and he couldn't help but grin at what he was about to ask for.

"Alright I've decided. I want all the powers and abilities of Whitebeard of the Whitebeard pirates in the One Piece anime and the sword of Guts from Berserk!" declared Alex with confidence.

 _"An unusual but, interesting decision. Done! Oh I must also mention that when you are sent there it will be on the day the rookie nine graduate from the academy and you will be the same age as them as well. Also don't worry about entering the ninja program as I have already informed all of the kages about yours and the others arrival."_ stated Shi with an eye smile while Alex became suspicious on what he picked up in her statement.

"Wait what do you mean _others_? I thought I was the only one getting this deal." asked Alex with suspicion as Shi began to fidget nervously under Alex's gaze.

 _"Hehe, well you see what I meant to say was, um. Talktoyoulaterenjoyyournewlifebye!"_ spouted Shi and before Alex could demand an answer to his question Shi had sent him away and to his new life.

 **With Alex**

Alex soon found himself face first on the ground after being teleported by Shi once more and was muttering so many foul and creative curses on the goddess that a certain redhead in Otogakure felt as if her title as the most foulmouthed being on the planet was being challenged.

"I swear when I see her again that woman is getting a major earful." Grumbled Alex as he stood to his feet but stumbled a bit due to his now shortened stature.

Feeling the difference in his body Alex looked around and upon spotting a small pond made his way to it to get a better look on his new appearance. Looking in the water he sees his look's hadn't changed much except for the fact that his features became more roguish and his hair a bit longer than it was before. While his usual six foot height had dropped to five foot four his body had become more lean yet also much more muscular. It was thanks to his new attire that he was able to see this as his usual wardrobe had been replaced by some new threads.

First off he now wore a tight fitting red muscle shirt under a dark grey coat similar to the one Whitebeard wore with the article of clothing merely hanging off of his shoulders. His pants had become a pair of simple white long pants tucked into a pair of black steel toed combat boots. The look was finished by a Konoha forehead protector with a grey cloth tied on his forehead keeping his now longer hair out of his eyes.

Before Alex could comment on his new look he caught a glint in the corner of his eye and turned to see one of the most badass blades ever thought up. Guts' Dragon Slayer lay but a few feet away point first in the ground shining as if it was just made.

Walking away from his reflection Alex reached out and grabbed the handle of the blade that was much taller than him and with minimal effort pulled the blade from the earth, holding it in his hands as if it was meant to be wielded by him. Giving a few experimental swings Alex grinned and put the blade on his back where it surprisingly stuck for some reason. The large blade didn't hinder his movements at all and actually felt quite comfortable on his back.

Looking over his appearance once more Alex smiled and said, "well. I can't say I'm bored anymore. And if this happens to be a dream... don't wake me up!"

Turning his gaze in a random direction Alex spots some buildings in the distance and a familiar looking tower of a certain Hokage. His smile growing bigger Alex rushed off towards said tower ready to start his new life and to turn the Narutoverse upside down with his new powers. Too bad he completely forgot about Shi's little slip up with the _others_ like him that he would no doubt meet along the way.

 **There's the prologue chapter boys and girls! PM and or review! I still need quite a few characters as I plan to have at least three characters in each major village and so far I have Alex (my OC) another male and a female for Konoha and one female for Suna. I'm sure you see where I'm going with this so two males and one female per village! Hurry up and send those OC's in already but now Konoha is officially off of the list for villages your character can be in!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys first chapter introducing a new OC! I now have a female and one male for Suna since I can work with them and just forget about the other villages cuase who cares about them right?**

"I can't believe I forgot that the Naruto world is practically the home dimension of fangirls." sighed Vincent Brooks who had renamed himself Shiro Kirigaya upon entering this new world just...two hours ago.

The now named Shiro stood at five foot one and had a lean yet muscular physique built more for speed than strength, raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears,smooth alabaster skin, eyes are a bit sharp with his irises being large enough to show its icy blue color, his eyelashes are a bit defined giving the appearance to be slightly feminine. One of the reasons he is hunted by fangirls. While the over all facial structure is more of a strong look but it still has that slight feminine touch to it giving him a pretty boy look.

He currently wore a mask similar to Kakashi and has black gloves with metal plates on the back, a mesh armor undershirt and wears black a long sleeved shirt above that, black anbu pants, black steel toed boots cause he doesn't do sandals, he has a black vest and trench coat and he wears his black headband as a belt buckle while on his back sat a chokuto blade similar to the one Sasuke used in Naruto Shipuden minus the Uchiha symbol.

When he was back in what he called the 'normal world' as Vincent Shiro had a pretty good life, minus the fangirl epidemic that seemed to follow him about without end. The reason he was in the Naruto world now was because he died being a hero and the Goddess Shi gave him the chance to come to this world for a new life, the bonus was going with the powers of whatever anime or anime's he wanted. He was sold from the get go. Yet now he was rethinking his choice as he noticed a lot of the girls his age looking at him and then giggling to each-other as they talked throwing more glances his way all the while.

 ** _'Oh come on and enjoy being a chick magnet Shiro! A lot of guys would kill to have the attention your getting so why not go and claim a few for my sake huh?'_** said Greed from his mind before a loud slap was heard followed by a cry of pain.

 **'Don't listen to him Shiro! I will not be known as the Breast Dragon Emperor again do you hear me!'** yelled Ddraig in both fear and anger at being called that demeaning nickname once more.

'Oh both of you shut up! Ddraig, your acting like a mother who wants her 'baby' to stay young forever and Greed your acting like a perverted uncle! Now stop being back seat drivers and let me steer this shit to the Hokage tower so we can move on with our lives. Or in this case my new life.' shouted Shiro in his head and was thankful for the silence that came afterwards.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to pick the powers of Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist and Ddraig from High School DXD. Their powers were well and good but having the two in his head was draining him mentally. His carefree attitude had taken a backseat the last hour since he discovered the two in his head. Yet he was getting use to it and wasn't minding the company as much as time went on.

"Where's a goddamn map when you need one!" exclaimed Shiro before he bumped into someone sending them both to the ground.

"Damn, what the hell did I hit a rock?" said a male voice with a groan.

Now this irritated Shiro a bit at being called a rock but he didn't let it show on his face or in his voice as he spoke.

"No you hit me, and I apparently hit a blind dumbshit."

"What the fuck did you say assbite!?" yelled Alex as he jumped to his feet along with Shiro as the two now glared at each other.

"Exactly what it sounded like bub! What are ya deaf as well as blind and dumb!?" Challenged Shiro with a smirk waiting to see what this guy would do but was curious as to why he had such a large sword on his back and he didn't remember seeing him in the Naruto anime or Manga but he had a Konoha headband so who was this guy?

"Now you listen here you pompous assclown before I-" started Alex ready to tell this smartass bastard off only to have his jaw drop in shock as when he went to poke Shiro in the chest he unconsciously used his vibration powers from Whitebeard and the simple touch sent Shiro flying back as if he had been punched by a jounin.

Shiro for his part was now frowning and a little sore from where Alex had poked him but nothing else. He quickly put back on a carefree smile as he got to his feet with his right hand clenched tightly.

 _ **'Oh Hell. To. The. NO! Your are not going to take that lying down! Kill this pompous fuck right now!'**_ demanded Greed in anger that Shiro was basically attacked by some punk.

 **'I hate to agree with the pervert but one good punch deserves another.'** threw in Ddraig with a growl.

"Uh sorry about that dude that was a complete accident." said Alex trying to mend the situation. He really needed to train with his powers to get a better handle on them to avoid things like this.

"Oh really?" said Shiro with a raised brow as he quickly rushed forward and sent a right hook into Alex's face sending him to the ground, "Cause that wasn't an accident."

Alex laid there in shock for a moment trying to comprehend what just happened. This guy had just punched him after he tried to apologize and was now giving a taunting smile as if Alex wasn't even a challenge! In that instance all thoughts of being even remotely sorry were gone from Alex's mind and were now replaced by sheer rage. He was gonna knock this guy from his high horse, HARD!

Lashing out Alex landed a kick into Shiro's gut using a bit of his vibration power only this time instead of just sending Shiro to the ground the kick sent Shiro sailing down the street with spittle flying from his open mouth. Shiro tumbled along the ground for a little bit before stopping but quickly got up with his wounds already healing thanks to Greed's Homunculus abilities.

"That the best you got? My granny can hit harder than that." taunted Shiro as he brushed some dust from his coat. After brushing the dust from him he mentally asked Ddraig for some help since he didn't know how to use the sacred gear. He knew what it did sure but not how to actually _use_ it.

The dragon quickly complied and in an instant the trademark crimson clawed gauntlet appeared on his right hand. In response Alex's power started to gather in his left hand ready to fight until both of them got a good look on just what the other was wielding and both of their jaws dropped as they pointed at each other.

"That's the Sacred Gear from High School DXD!" shouted Alex as he stared at said Gear.

"And that's Whitebeards Devil Fruit power!" responded Shiro.

The two just stood their staring and pointing at each other for a full minute as people stared at them with sweat drops on their heads and wondering what the hell they were talking about. Who was Whitebeard and what was a Sacred Gear? Eventually the two schooled their features and were now gazing at each other with neutral gazes.

"Shi send you here." stated more than asked Alex.

"Yup. Give you powers from anime series?" replied Shiro.

"Yup. What did you choose?"

"Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist and Ddraig from High School DXD, you?"

"Whitebeard from One Piece and Guts from Berserk. Looking for the Hokage tower to?"

"Yup. What's your name?"

"Alex. Yours?"

"Shiro."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We should probably head there. I know where it is as I saw it when coming into the village." suggested Alex.

"Sure, saves me a shit ton of time and since we're in the same boat might as well get to know each other huh?" answered Shiro as Alex started to lead the way to the tower.

"I hear ya. Kind of relieving to have someone who can understand any references I may make that no one else will get. You think there may be more people like us out there?" wondered Alex out loud.

"Odds are slim but I wouldn't put it past Shi." answered Shiro.

As the two walked down the street idly chatting neither noticed a certain demon container Uzumaki and emo Uchiha watching them leave. One with a gaze of awe and wonder and another hungry and suspicious.

"Holy Kami! What kind of jutsu were those, and just who were those guys?" asked Naruto before shrugging off the question as he was more concerned with celebrating his achieving of genin rank thanks to stopping Mizuki. He was on his way to achieving his dream of being Hokage!

"Those two are powerful. Why don't I have that kind of power!? Hn, doesn't matter. I'll get that power soon enough anyways whether those loser want to give it to me or not." said Sasuke arrogantly as he turned and walked off back to his clans compound with thoughts of killing his brother Itachi flooding his mind and entering his every thought.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the slight altercation with Alex and Shiro/Vincent. Review and/or Pm me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here's the next chapter for ya! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Zzz. Zzz. Zzz."

"Wake up!" shouted Hiruzen Sarutobi at the sleeping occupant in his office but they didn't even so much as flinch at his loud tone making the aged third Hokage sigh in frustration.

When the man had been contacted by Kami sometime last night about the arrival of three special individuals he initially had thought he was finally going mad from doing all of that damn paperwork. Sadly that wasn't the case as Kami had given him an earful and didn't stop until he was fully convinced she was the real deal.

Kami, who was actually Shi in a different form, then proceeded to tell Hiruzen that three children would be sent to his village by her personally and that they would affect the fate of the world as a whole. She didn't go into detail but Hiruzen didn't really mind and instead agreed to aid the goddess by making fake papers already giving the three of them official backgrounds with only himself knowing of who they actually were. Both to stave off the Council and the boatload of paperwork that would ensue if the secret was revealed.

Though what he expected of the three wasn't really on his mind the girl in front of him right now who just so happened to be one of the three made him shudder on what the other two would be like. So far the girl did nothing but sleep in his office, while standing up he may add! The girl who had introduced herself as Takahashi Azusa had appeared in his office a few hours ago after a flash of light and had been there ever since as Hiruzen had sent out some ANBU to find the other two that had no doubt appeared but with no success so far.

Takahashi Azusa, or Azusa for short, stood at four foot seven and had a slim, healthy figure with long black hair that reaches down to her mid back with some of her hair tied into a braid at the side. Her long bangs almost cover her large round shaped sapphire blue eyes that Hiruzen had been able to see before the girl passed out where she stood reminding him very much of the Nara clan. What he didn't know was that the girl was wearing contacts.

For her attire Azusa wore A sleeveless leather blue top and a black pleated skirt over black leggings with low heel knee high boots. On her arms she wore what appeared to be long black leather gloves reaching to her elbows but were actually her X-Gloves while on her left ring finger was her Ring of the Sky. Around her neck were her X-Headphones

Hiruzen was about to yell at the girl again until he heard voices heading straight for his office and decided to listen in.

"You are terrible with directions! I can't believe you managed to lead us just about everywhere BUT the tower!" exclaimed Shiro in annoyance as they walked to the Hokage's office after having finally found the tower.

"Oh like you were any better! Don't forget you nearly lead us straight into the women's side of the hot springs until I stopped you!" replied Alex back in irritation of having his navigation skills put down.

"Whatever we're here anyways so lets get this over with." finished Shiro hoping to drop the conversation and cover up his own mistake that nearly cost them both their manhood's.

Opening the door they were greeted by the expecting face of Sarutobi Hiruzen and some sleeping girl they had never seen before. Both boys paused for a moment to regard the quietly snoring girl before refocusing on why they had come here in the first place. Walking up to the Hokage's desk both boys took a spot on either side of the girl before speaking to Hiruzen.

"Uh hey there Sandaime sir! I'm not sure if you know us but my names Alex and this is Shiro." Began Alex only to be cut off by an amused Sarutobi.

"Yes I know who you three are as Kami had informed me of these matters last night and everything has already been taken care of in regards to your needs and enrollment in the ninja forces."

"Good now all we have to worry about is keeping off of the Council's radar." said Azusa quietly yet politely startling the two boys on either side of her and making them jump a bit at the unexpected revival of the girl.

"So your the third one sent like me and Alex right?" asked Shiro with a raised brow.

"Yes I am. I'm Takahashi Azusa, but please just call me Azusa." spoke Azusa politely.

"Nice to meet you Azusa. My names Alex and his is Shiro. Guess we're all int he same boat here huh guys?" said Alex with a small smile.

The three then began to idly chat with each-other and seemed to be getting on rather well. While having a calm and sleepy disposition Azusa was highly intelligent and polite to the two boys as they all shared a similar interest in anime. Alex was a bit outspoken but kind and honest and seemed to be the most enthusiastic one of the three. Shiro for his part displayed a carefree nature and easily kept the conversation going no matter the subject.

Though the three had only just met Hiruzen could see them growing closer by the second. He could already see great things coming from these three and while he would have liked to let them continue conversing he had to move them along to more important matters and quickly coughed to get their attention.

"While its good to see the three of you getting along so well we must move on. Now Kami did not tell me what exactly you three were capable of so I decided to make a little test for you to see where you stand in regard to the other genins since I plan to make you another genin team in the books to further prevent suspicion being thrown your way. Your grader should be here shortly." said Sarutobi while the three grew curious on who their 'grader' would be.

They soon got their answer as the office door was slammed open and in walked someone that made both males gulp as they knew exactly who it was and were very afraid of what the test for them may be. Azusa just kept on a calm smile while secretly her mind was running with various test this person could have concocted to test her and the other two along with possible ways to counter them.

Cause before them stood the Snake Mistress of Konoha herself Mitarashi Anko in all her trench coated glory.

"Hey Hokage-sama! I'm ready to tor- I mean _test_ the three gaki's!" Exclaimed Anko will idly eating some Dango.

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck." muttered Alex as he already knew the three of them were in for a world of hurt.

"*sigh* alright Anko the three genin I wanted you to test are right here. AND STOP SLAMMING MY DOOR OPEN!" shouted Hiruzen as Anko chuckled nervously at seeing the old man with a large tick mark on his head and decided to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Alright you three," said Anko getting the three's attention, "meet me at training ground 14 in ten minutes!" the snake mistress finished before disappearing via shunshin.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself Hiruzen tossed Shiro a scroll with a map telling them where to go and quickly sent the three off before Anko went hunting for them. He could have chosen others to test the three new additions to his village but thought it might be a bit more entertaining to see what the three would do against Anko.

 _10 minutes later_

Alex, Azusa and Shiro had finally arrived at the training ground and saw it was almost identical to the one used by Team seven. Save for the fact Anko was staring at them with a bloodthirsty grin that sent a shiver down all of their spines.

"Alright gaki's listen up cause I am not going to repeat myself! Your test... is to survive." said Anko with her grin growing even larger if that was even possible.

"Um, survive what exactly?" asked Alex almost afraid of the answer only to tense up when Anko disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"Me." was her answer before sending a kick at Alex's back but his Kenbunshoku Haki foresaw the attack and he reacted accordingly by spinning away surprising Anko at what she thought was amazing reaction time.

Using her surprise to their advantage Shiro activated his gauntlet and drew his chokuto before going for a slash at Anko's gut but the snake mistress easily avoided the blow and jumped back with a cocky smile on her face. That same smile quickly left though when Alex returned with a downward punch aimed for Anko's head.

When Alex's fist struck a huge crater formed making both Shiro and Azusa jump back to avoid being caught in the aftermath. When the dust settled in the center of the crater was Alex and the splinters left of the log Anko had substituted with at the last minute. Said snake summoner was currently hiding in the trees as she couldn't help but sweat a little bit at what the gaki had just done.

 _'Damn that gaki has enough strength to rival Tsunade! I would have been paste if that had hit me! Makes me kind of curious in what the other two can do if this one can do this much damage with a single punch.'_ thought Anko as she licked her lips at the possible challenge these three may give her.

Meanwhile Alex stood up and hopped out of the crater while sighing to himself. His control was still lacking and that was the downside of Whitebeards powers. Yes they were insanely powerful but difficult to control. He would need to train a _lot_ just to make sure he didn't accidently catch Shiro and Azusa in the crossfire whenever he used his powers. Standing next to his teammates Alex pulled Dragon Slayer from his back, holding the weaponas if it weighed nothing as he tried to find Anko who was no doubt watching them right now.

"So either of you got any idea's on how we can deal with the psycho dango lady?" he asked.

"I got nothing. All I know is to watch out for her snake summons or else we're screwed. Other than that I can't really remember much about what she may have up her sleeve." replied Shiro as he too was scanning the trees but having just as much luck as Alex.

"I have an idea." said Azusa drawing the other two's attention to her, "just by what I just saw its obvious she's just as slippery as Orochimaru in avoiding her enemies but is also a bit overconfident in her abilities. I have a plan but for it to work you two will need to keep her occupied and make me an opening. Think you two can do it?" asked Azusa.

The female genin had studied what had happened between Anko and Alex and had devised a plan that if it worked would guarantee them the win and a pass on this 'test.' After all she was a skilled strategist that could probably give Shikamaru a run for his money in a game of Shogi.

Shiro and Alex shared a glance before turning back to Azusa.

"We got you Azusa. We'll get tou a clear shot." said Alex confidently.

"As long as you don't nearly blow us up again that is." threw in Shiro making Alex growl at him but decided to say nothing as a horde of snakes were suddenly flung at them with Anko following close behind.

Shiro responded first as he used BOOST to increase his speed and using his chokuto cut down to swarm of snakes in seconds. Alex meanwhile has used his own giant sword as a shield to block a kick from Anko aimed at Shiro's unprotected side. Using some of his strength Alex flung her back a few feet where she landed with ease. With an unspoken agreement Alex and Shiro charged Anko.

Azusa meanwhile was preparing for her opening. Using her resolve to help Shiro and Alex win she managed to activate her Dying Will Flame which changed her X-gloves from their leather appearance into red metal clad gloves. The normal crystal blue Vongola Emblem in the middle now has a red cross on top of it reading "Vongola Famiglia," and Flame type designs cover the bases of the gloves. Also, as part of her new gear, a leg bangle has been added. She then charged up an X-Cannon attack waiting for the right moment.

As Azusa did this Alex and Shiro were holding their own against Anko pretty well all this considered. Alex managed to keep Anko at a distance thanks to his swords long reach, but after each swing Alex was left open to counterattack due to his lack of training with such a weapon. This was where Shiro stepped in as he would use his chokuto to make sure Anko couldn't take advantage of the openings.

This little dance of death went on for a few more minutes before the two boys caught a break when Anko had miss-stepped when stepping back from a slash from Shiro's blade. Before she could regain her balance Alex struck with the flat of his blade sending Anko into the air and making her the perfect target.

"Now Azusa!" shouted both Alex and Shiro in synch.

Not wasting a moment Azusz's contact's aided by her headphones locked on to Anko's airborn form as she fired two X shaped blasts from her gloves which hit home and sending Anko flying through about three trees before stopping. After finishing her attack the female genin's gloves returned to their previous form and she fell to her knees more tired than usual.

Shiro and Alex quickly rushed to her side and helped her to stands before lloking back at Anko's prone form. Before they could even think of checking on the snake mistress's health the 'body' turned into snakes which then quickly slithered off.

"Hebi Bunshin!" said Shiro in surprise and realizing they had all been played. This fact was made more true when Anko stepped out of the treeline with a large smile on her face that said she was more impressed than angry with them and their performance.

"Gotta say gaki's you all are pretty good. Even if it was just a clone you showed great teamwork and had a great plan. Maybe Hokage-sama was right about you three after all. See you at the academy tomorrow for team placement squirts!" was all Anko said before using shunshin and leaving the three tired genin in the middle of the training ground.

"So what do we do now?" asked Shiro

"Don't look at me mister know it all. What do you think Azusa?" asked Alex only for him and Shiro to sweatdrop since Azusa had already fallen asleep.

Both boys looked at each-other and then back to their unconscious teammate before sighing in annoyance. It was obvious to everyone that this was going to take some getting used to.

 **Review and/or PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I cannot believe that crazy woman!" shouted Alex as they stepped into his teams new apartment.

"Hate to say it but your right." agreed Shiro with a frown.

Azusa said nothing as she slept on Alex's back while he carried her. Why Shiro wasn't doing it was because he won their little game of rock-paper-scissors. Which pissed Alex off to no end but accepted the loss all the same.

After their test with the snake mistress the three wandered around the village wondering where they were gonna live as they had no money of their own so they couldn't afford an apartment. That was until an ANBU showed up wondering why they were out so late. After explaining to him what had happened thus far he told them that they in fact had an apartment given to them by the Hokage that Anko was _supposed_ to tell them about after their test! Needless to say no one was happy but now they had finally made it to their new home.

The apartment was fairly large with three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen/dining area and a living room. Better than what most people could get anyways, plus it was already completely furnished!

"Lets just get to sleep guys. We have a big day tomorrow as we'll be meeting our new sensei and I want to be wide awake to see the faces of the rookies when we see them." said Alex with a smile that was returned by Shiro.

With that Alex dropped of Azusa in her room and went to his as did Shiro. Needless to say all of them passed out as soon as they hit the sheets. Well Shiro and Alex more so. But the grin's on their faces never dropped as they slept.

 _The Academy the next day_

It was finally morning and the day of the team assignments and Shiro, Alex and Azusa were all excited to meet their new sensei. They hoped it was someone they were at least familiar with in the show and not just some random schmuck like Ebisu. So now here the three stood outside the door to the classroom that held the rookies. Though none of them showed it they were all extremely nervous as a multitude of things could happen once they entered through those doors.

After a quick look and nod at each-other Alex opened the door and walked inside quickly followed by his teammates. Unsurprisingly the whole room went as quiet as a graveyard as soon as the door opened with everyone watching with anticipation on who would come in. Most thought it would be Iruka with the team listing's so imagine their surprise when three new kids around their age came in instead.

Alex, Shiro and Azusa slowly took in the room and the faces of the occupants.

Shiro's gaze quickly locked with Hinata's and stayed there. Hinata for her part couldn't help but stare at the new boy in the room as if he was the most interesting thing at that moment. Yet once she realized she was staring and being stared at she quickly dropped her gaze to her desk with a large blush. Shiro quickly followed suit as he turned away with a blush starting to stain his cheeks after looking at, what he thought, a beautiful girl.

Azusa for her part was on the edge of falling asleep while standing up but was holding out until she at least got to a seat. But she did make eye contact with a just as tired looking Shikamaru who for once didn't say 'troublesome' when he saw her.

Alex was currently just staring at the class with a happy smile on his face waiting for someone to say something as they no doubt would. A few seconds later he was proven correct when a certain Inuzuka decided to ask the million dollar question.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" he demanded while Akamaru barked in agreement with murmers from others in the class wondering the same thing.

"Us? Well we're recently graduated genins just like you guys." said Alex casually as he refrained from calling Kiba a dumbass at the end.

"HOW DID YOU GRADUATE!? YOU HAVEN'T GONE TO A SINGLE CLASS!" yelled a certain pink haired nuisance whose voice was loud enough to even snap Azusa wide awake for a moment before going back to her usual sleepy self.

"Because we took a test and passed just like you. How else?" said Shiro with a mocking smile which made the pink haired banshee fume with rage.

Shiro's answer did more than anger Sakura though as the whole class erupted with yells of disbelief and everyone calling them fakers and Shiro a liar. The three let this continue for a good minute hoping the class would calm down on their own but when an end was not in sight Alex had decided to take matters into his own hands. Lifting his foot up he put a bit of his devil fruit powers into said limb and brought it down in a firm stomp that shook the entire academy down to the roots and tossing a few students from their seats.

"Now that I have your attention I want you all to shut the hell up or else the next time I bring my foot down I'll be taking the building down with it understand!?" yelled Alex daring someone to speak up against him.

Meanwhile Shiro was shaking his head at Alex's brash attitude while Azusa just quietly snored muttering how Alex still needs to work on controlling his powers before he cracks the world in half.

There were two people in the class though that had different thoughts on the three new comers besides Hinata and Shikamaru.

Sasuke was seething in jealousy at the display of power by some clan less nobody. Why didn't he have such power!? With that kind of strength he could kill Itachi easily! He needed that power for himself and he was going to get it whether the loser wanted to give it to him or not!

Naruto was simply in awe of Alex and what he was capable of. To shake an entire building to its foundatiosn with a single stomp was beyond amazing! He wondered if he could get some tips that could help him get stronger. With strength like that he would be Hokage in no time flat!

It was then that Iruka made his prescnence known as he walked into the room. He wasn't surprised to see the three new students in the room as he had been informed by the Hokage about them beforehand. So he kindly sent them off to take a seat, which they did in the back of the room, before going into his long winded speech that mostly went ignored.

Azusa had fallen asleep in her seat while Alex and Shiro just sat there with bored looks on their faces as they waited for the scarred chunin to get to the point of why they were really here. After a few more minutes Iruka had finally gotten to reading of the teams which made Shiro and Alex lean forward in anticipation of who would be training them.

All of the teams were the same as before until the chunin finally reached their team.

"Team 14 will consist of Alex Farren, Shiro Kirigaya and Azusa Takahashi. Your Jounin sensei will be... Yugao Uzuki."

Now this floored Shiro and Alex while Azusa continued to snore but a small smile was made more prominent on her face. Afterwards the genin began to leave with their sensei's while Shiro, Alex and now awake, if only slightly, Azusa conversed.

"Can you believe it!? We get one of the four Ice Queen's of Konoha as our sensei! Not only that but she's also ANBU and the villages best Kenjustsu master!" said Alex excitedly.

"Yeah that is pretty neat. Just try not to ogle her and get your balls chopped off." said Shiro with a smirk making Alex gain a tick mark and start reaching for Dragon Slayer until Azusa started to speak.

"It makes sense though. Both of you have swords and she is the best swordswomen in the village. Not only that but her being in ANBU means she will be able to teach us a lot about staying hidden which considering our abilities we are more of an assault team than anything and severely lacking in stealth." stated Azusa as Shiro and Alex's jaws dropped at the analytical reply.

"Well... I guess she's the brains of this operation." said Alex.

"I agree." said a voice at the door of the classroom drawing the three's attention.

In the doorway stood their new sensei Yugao Uzuki in standard Jounin gear only with a katana strapped to her back. She was looking over her new team and was trying to see if anything stood out about them aside from the obvious. She along with most of the other Jounin's had seen their test against Anko and were surprised at the potential the three showed not only in teamwork but also their unique individual powers. Of course she wouldn't be able to help them with everything but that's what the other jounin were for.

"Team 14 meet me at Training ground 14 in twenty minutes." she said simply before disappearing via shunshin leaving the three to make their way to said training ground all the way at the other end of the village.

 _Training Ground_ 14, _19 minutes later_

The newly formed Team 14 had just barely made it in time thanks to the fact Azusa actually decided to run instead of either Shiro or Alex carrying her which the were both thankful for. They were slightly sweating but otherwise fine as they sat in front of an amused Yugao who was leaning against a nearby tree.

"You three actually made it in time. I'm impressed. Now before we get into training I want to know what exactly you all want to train in so I can make a proper training schedule for you three." said Yugao in a commanding tone of voice that she used in ANBU.

While it was unusual for the three as they expected the Kakashi patented introduction of explaining their likes, dislikes and such but figured that would come later. Maybe.

"Uh okay well I want to train in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, my elemental affinity and my powers." said Alex unsure of himself besides his powers and Kenjutsu.

"Well basically the same as Alex." said Shiro simply as Alex pretty much said all that they both wanted. It was Azusa's choices though that threw the rest of them for a loop.

"I want to train in my powers, medical jutsu, fuinjutsu, and taijutsu as well as learn my elemental affinity." said Azusa in her usual tired/happy voice.

"Um, why those specific ones Azusa?" asked Yugao curiously as two of her training requests were very unusual for a genin.

"Simple. Having a medic on the team will significantly help in the long run cause while Shiro can regenerate even his healing abilities have limits and Alex as well as myself possess no such healing abilities. As for fuinjutsu it is cause I found the most difficult art of being a ninja fascinating and a worthy challenge." answered the sleepy beauty simply.

"Well... consider my mind officially fucked." said Alex as Shiro and Yugao couldn't help but agree with him in that regard.

 _2 weeks later_

It had been two weeks since Team 14 had been formed and things had been going very well in regards to the teams training. Yugao had been a great teacher to the three as she had immediately started on their training jumping right into the thick of it without hesitation.

First she had taught the trio the tree and water walking techniques which also helped her gauge the threes chakra levels. Alex had the highest at about mid-jounin while Shiro's was just beneath him at low Jounin level. Azusa's was mid chunnin but she had perfect control while Shiro had moderate control over his chakra. Alex on the other hand had next to no control over his chakra and it was an uphill battle to get even a modicum of control but she had succeeded.

After that their sensei had tested them for their elemental affinities and was surprised that each one had two chakra affinities.

Shiro possessed lightning and fire nature affinities, Azusa had earth and water nature and finally Alex had wind and water nature. Needless to say that the trio was happy with their nature affinities and immediately wanted to start learning some elemental techniques but Yugao was keeping them restricted to at most C-rank jutsu's.

Azusa soon showed she had exceptional talent in both fuinjutsu and medical ninjustsu as her high intellect and analytical mind made her exceptionally skilled in deciphering seals and medical problems and coming up with solutions just as quickly. A prodigy in her chosen arts if she Yugao ever saw one.

Shiro and Alex however had taken to their arts exceptionally as well. The two were upcoming Kenjutsu prodigies with their own unique styles that Yugao was helping them to create. Alex's style was more on power and using his large swords momentum to react quicker than one would expect catching his opponent off guard. Shiro's style was more speed oriented and precise, getting in the enemies guard with quick yet precise cuts meant for quick takedowns.

She had the two spar in pure kenjutsu everyday for at least an hour and so far the two were evenly matched. Of course she had all of them spar in free-for-all's occasionally just to make sure all of them were getting a good amount of training in.

The trio's taijutsu was being handled by Might Guy of all people and needless to say it was complete hell for all three of them. Still the training did help advance their hand to hand combat skills exponentially.

As for the teams, 'special powers' they were on their own in trying to gain control of them. Shiro had gained a bit more experience with Ddraig's powers but Greed's were still mostly locked to him. But for now he could deal with it.

Azusa had gotten a better handle on her powers as well. Since she started training her stamina had increased so now she could fire off four X-Cannon attacks before starting to feel tired as well as unlocking a few more attacks increasing her arsenal substantially.

Alex had the slowest progress since his powers were so destructive he had trouble getting control over them and had to work constantly to try and get even a little bit of control like with his chakra only ten times more difficult since his sensei couldn't give him any pointers or exercises to help. While his control had indeed improved and he had even managed to create a few original attacks he was still a far cry from the type of control he wanted.

But each of them were happy to say that they were well on their way to becoming powerful ninja.

 **Alright next I'm doing the Wave arc but before that I want Azusa and Shiro's owners to send me some D and C rank jutsu you would like your character to have and I hope you are okay with the fields I chose for your characters to study in. Review and/or Pm me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Training Ground 14_

It was another early morning in Konoha and at training ground 14 three individual's were in the midst of training intensively.

 **'BOOST!'** announced Shiro's Booster Gear for the fourth time. During their training in their individual powers Shiro had managed to advance in his Sacred Gear's boosting power and could now use Boost four times as his maximum while he was close to making it five times. He was usually able to boost more whenever he was sparring with Alex like what he was doing right now along with Azusa.

The three teammates had been sparring for well over half an hour and were still going strong. The spar itself was a three way free for all with Yugao acting as a referee a little ways away. It can be counted on both hands just how many times the training field had been destroyed whenever a spar took place between her students so she needed to keep an extra special eye out to make sure to lessen the number of times. So far she has been unsuccessful in that regard but the training of her genin has been going quite nicely if she had to say.

With Shiro's Booster Gear now at his current max he thrusts his gauntlet clad arm forward while calling out his attack, **"DRAGON SHOT!"**

A concentrated beam of crimson energy is then fired from his arm heading straight for Alex standing just a few yards opposite him. Seeing the attack coming at him Alex brings back his right hand while his Dragon Slayer blade is being held aloft in his left. Punching his hand forward at Shiro's attack Alex calls out his own attack, **"SHOCKWAVE FIST!"**

As soon as he called out his attack a large wave of intense vibrations shot forward from Alex's fist connecting with Shiro's beam and causing both attacks to cancel each other out in a small explosion. When the dust settled both Alex and Shiro stood unharmed by the blast. Alex was smiling proudly while Shiro's was his usual mocking smile.

"Really Alex? Don't you think your overusing that attack a little bit? I swear your becoming a one trick pony." mocked Shiro trying to goad Alex into attacking him.

"Your just jealous that my Shockwave Fist is more versatile than your little 'dragon shot.'" called back Alex.

Before anymore banter could be exchanged between the two Azusa decided to make her own move from her position in one of the trees on the edge of the small clearing they were all sparring in.

 **"X-BURNER!"** exclaims Azusa as she leaps at Shiro firing a blast of Dying Will Flames at him and making him have to leap back to avoid being burned though his clothes did get singed at the edges.

Landing on the ground Azusa quickly turns on her heel and faces Alex who was surprised to see the normally sleepy girl move so fast. Guess the training for her really paid off huh?

 **"X-CANNON!"** exclaims Azusa once more as she fires off twin beams of energy at Alex who like Shiro leaped away to avoid being made into swiss cheese.

Now the three of them stood in a triangular formation staring each-other down seeing who would slip up first in their stances. Then almost as if a signal had been made that only they could hear the three charged into the middle of the field where the melee began once more in earnest.

Standing on a tree branch watching the spar with a smile on her face was the trio's teacher Yugao who was rather pleased with the groups quick progression. It was very unexpected for a newly minted gennin team to have improved so much in such a short time after all. She was so focused on her genin's spar that she nearly missed the arrival of three people she was very familiar with. Almost.

"So Yu-chan how has it been teaching these gaki's?" asked a smirking Anko as she munched on some Dango.

"Yeah I've heard quite a few things about these three pups being prodigies Yugao-chan. And from what I'm seeing the statement may be accurate." stated Hana Inuzuka as she watched the increasingly violent spar going on just a few yards away.

"I have to admit as well that your genin seem to be doing a lot better than most Yugao. Almost makes me wish I had them as my students." commented Kurenai Yuhi.

Yugao couldn't help but smile at the praise her students were receiving from her friends which was no small feet considering who they were. Yes the four Ice Queen's of Konoha were indeed discussing the skills of one of their members students.

"I have to admit that at first I was skeptical of these kids but after working with them for these past weeks I couldn't have asked for better students. All of them are eager to learn and push themselves to the limit everyday to get stronger unlike some students." said Yugao with a scowl at the end as she thought about certain genin namely a pink haired fan girl who shouldn't have been allowed to pass in the academy.

"Sound's like you've taken a liking to them Yu-chan. So what can you tell us about the squirts as they are now?" asked Anko as she gazed intently at the fight wondering just how much they have improved since their little spar with her.

"Well Azusa seems to be the most level headed and the tactical mind of the group. I'd dare say she'd give a Nara a run for their money with how smart she is, and how tired she always seems. Other than that she show's incredible talent in Fuinjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu to a point she may one day pass even Tsunade if that's possible. Those special gloves of her's though have some weird attacks having to do with fire but not like any flames I've ever seen cast in a jutsu. But out of all of them she has the least stamina and chakra but that is being worked on." said Yugao as she watched Azusa fire off another X-Cannon at Shiro who bent backwards to avoid the attack.

"Shiro is a speed demon of the group using fast and precise attacks to take his opponent down. That gauntlet of his that he summons from what I have gathered doubles his strength and speed whenever it announces 'BOOST' but also seems to drain him fairly quickly when using it. I don't know if there is a limit to how many times he can boost or not but so far he can only do so four times and seems to possess some kind of regeneration ability that rivals even a jinchuriki. He's also quite the skilled Kenjutsu prodigy but tends to show off more than necessary and try and taunt his opponents. Otherwise he has good stamina and chakra reserves that are a bit advanced for his age." finished Yugao on Shiro as said boy tried to slash at Alex only for Alex to use his large blade as a shield to block the strike and push Shiro away.

"Finally we have Alex. He is a bit impulsive and brash but is probably the biggest powerhouse I have ever seen. His chakra, stamina and endurance are through the roof. His skill with that huge blade of his is also a note of praise since he can wield it with such ease and is another Kenjutsu prodigy in the making like Shiro. From what I've gathered Alex also seems to be able to summon and control vibrations to the point he can cause massive earthquake's just by stomping hard enough. Thankfully we've gotten his power under control a bit more so he doesn't end up splitting Konoha in half by accident but other than that his strength already surpasses Tsunade and is the powerhouse of the entire team. I don't think I need to tell you that the team I have right now is without a doubt the next up and coming Sannin." declared Yugao proudly though she had to stifle a laugh at the shocked faces of her three friends as they took in all she had to say about her team.

Her three friends were in so much shock that Anko actually dropped her prized Dango. It was one thing to claim all of your students as prodigies but to claim them the next up and coming Sannin was a whole other story.

"Um not to be a sceptic but how can you be so sure of that Yu-chan? I mean they are still just gennin for Kami's sake!" said Anko with the other two nodding in agreement.

"I'm sure of it because despite the short time I've spent training them and their lack of experience I would already say they are at least chunnin level. With some more experience definitely jonin." said Yugao simply as she watched the spar continue. Azusa was slowing down as her stamina was running out, and Shiro was starting to sweat heavily but Alex still looked raring to go a testament to her earlier comments about his stamina.

Before anything else could be said an ANBU with a gecko mask appeared via shushin holding a scroll. He quickly handed the scroll to Yugao without a word before departing. Yugao raised a brow at the quick entrance and exit of one of her fellow ANBU before opening the scroll they gave her. It only took her a few seconds to read it but once she did her face went from surprised to dead serious. The other three seeing this expression quickly bid their farewells and left.

The spar had devolved into straight up taijutsu as the three were all throwing and blocking blows from each other. Azusa was hitting fast with her Dying Will Flame's covering her hands to increase her power while Shiro and Alex were using their Boost Gear and vibration powers respectively to increase the power of their strikes. Each strike that connected was slowly creating a crater beneath the trio as well as burning the landscape. It would have gotten worse if Yugao hadn't taken that moment to intervene.

"Alright that's enough you three now fall in." commanded Yugao with a stern voice.

Just like that all fighting stopped between the three. Shiro deactivatedhis Boost Gear while Azusa deactivated her gloves as the three genin now stood in front of their sensei wondering what was wrong due to seeing the seriousness in her gaze.

"What's up sensei? You look like Anko after being told the Dango shop was out of Dango." pointed out Alex getting snickers from Azusa and Shiro on the comparison. But they were quickly silenced by Yugao's stern gaze.

"While that may be funny this is no time for jokes Alex. We've just been given a mission by the Hokage to go and provide backup to Kakashi's team in Wave. So far they have encountered the Demon Brother's of Mist and Zabuza Momochi and need immediate assistance. Pack up what you need for a month long mission and meet at the village gate in one hour dismissed." stated Yugao before disappearing via shushin to pack her own thing's for the mission ahead.

The three genin didn't move from their spot for a full minute before turning to each-other with seriousness in both Alex and Azusa's expression though Azusa still had her smile along with Shiro.

"Guess this is where shit gets real guys." said Alex as both of his teammates nodded in agreement.

"I guess so. Hey Azusa ya still got these scrolls with our mission stuff in them?" asked Shiro as he turned to his female teammate.

Said Teammate merely reached behind her and pulled out three small storage scrolls. In all honesty the three of them agreed to be prepared for any mission that may come up all the time so they used Azusa's sealing knowledge to make some simple storage scrolls that held everything they would need for a three month mission. Luckily for them they were called in on 'the' mission that basically started Naruto's carrier as a ninja. Only this time they would be there to make some changes and hopefully liven things up a little.

"Well what the hell are we all waiting for guys? Let's get going so we can finally find out if Haku is really a guy or actually a girl!" said Alex enthusiastically at finally solving the age old argument on whether Haku is really a very feminine looking guy or a beautiful girl.

"Oh please it was even said in the series that he was a guy." said Shiro with a wave of his hand making Alex turn and glare at him.

"Haku could have been lying. With creeps like Gato it would be better to hide the real gender if Haku was a girl. And by dammit I will end the argument then and there if it's the last thing I do!" declared Alex with finality before turning and heading off to the villages main gate.

Soon afterwards he was followed by Shiro and Azusa. Until Azusa fell onto Shiro's back and fell asleep making the boy groan in annoyance as he was then forced to carry his narcoleptic teammate the rest of the way to the gate.

 **Review and/or PM me! Wave Arc is officially underway!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys next chapter here! Now I know some of you are wondering about your OC's and just to put your minds at ease I'm telling you now that the ones I have accepted are going to be shown during the Chunnin exams alright? Now lets get on with this chapter alright?**

It had been a few hours since Team 14 had departed to Wave to backup Team 7 and the team was making great time. They had already picked up the Demon Brother's along with an ANBU who had retrieved the duo while the team continued its journey. No one said much as the three Genin were excited to be apart of the first mission Naruto had ever taken as D ranks just don't count.

Yugao on her part was keeping a well trained eye on their surroundings since there was always a chance of an ambush by enemy nin. A lesson she had learned many times in the past as a member of ANBU.

While Azusa and Shiro lacked any sensing abilities per say Alex was using his Kenbunshoku Haki to sense for any forms of life around them. He had more range than just about any sensor ninja and no one could hide their spiritual energy from him making it invaluable in situations like these. So far he had found various fauna that gave them a wide berth but other than that nothing noteworthy.

It was only about a mile away from the spot where Team 7 had faced down Zabuza for the first time that Alex actually caught something on the edge of his Kenbunshoku Haki's range. He sensed human spiritual energy and immediately stopped making the others to do the same.

"Why the sudden stop Alex? You want to do a little sightseeing?" asked Shiro with a raised brow.

"No dip shit. Ever since we left the village I've been using my Kenbunshoku Haki to sense for potential enemies and so far haven't found anything. But right now I'm getting a pretty high concentration of people in that direction." explained Alex while pointing in the direction he was sensing the people from.

"Are they hostile?" asked Yugao while mentally making a note to ask Alex what 'Haki' was later.

"Don't know. But that's why I stopped us cause its too unusual for that many people to be out here. If I was a betting man I would say they were probably a group of bandits." stated Alex as he tried to use his Haki to get more of an idea on what he was sensing but couldn't at his current level.

"We should check it out just to make sure Sensei." said Azusa.

Yugao took a moment to think on their options. They were on a tight schedule to meet up with Kakashi's team yet from what she was briefed on there was a crooked businessman running Wave. These may be a merchant group just setting up for the night or it could be some bandits on Gato's payroll. Either way it was better to make sure so they aren't caught off guard later on.

"Alright we'll check it out but we will NOT engage if they are bandits. At least not until we know what we are dealing with." commanded Ygao getting a round of nods from her genin before leaping into the trees in the direction Alex specified earlier with her three genin following close behind.

A few minutes later and a straight mile of travelling through the trees and Team 14 finally arrived at the location and found out that what Alex had sensed earlier were indeed bandits. The bandit camp was very large consisting of well over a hundred bandits. From where they were hidden Yugao could sense a few chakra signatures ranging from genin to low chunin meaning a few of the bandits must of been missing nin. Other than that there were a few ronin but most of them were typical thugs with weapons.

The camp itself was in a clearing and filled with many fur tents with plenty of campfires currently lit as the bandits ate and jeered. But what caught the Team's sight the most was the cages on the right side of the camp currently filled with prisoners. They consisted of girls about ten year old to men looking about in their late fifties. They were all dressed in rags but the men's hands looked blistered and bloody, probably being forced to do hard labor. Just a few feet away there were some men doing just that as they dug some pits for whatever reason.

For once there was no wise cracks out of Shiro's mouth and Azusa's smile was replaced by an angry frown. Alex though had his hands clenched on the tree so hard that he was starting to claw into the tree as he grit his teeth so hard they began to hurt. He wanted nothing more than to run out and cut the bandits down with Dragon Slayer but held himself back, barely. Yugao for her part was taking in the situation with an analytical eye as she had dealt with many bandits camps during her career and could honestly say this was the largest camp she had seen by far. She would like to eliminate them since they could be detrimental to the mission with Team 7 in the long run but with just three genin and herself she knew it wouldn't be possible as there were just too many bandits for them to take on without some kind of plan. Her genin may be skilled but they lacked experience which was what really made shinobi powerful.

"Alright so we've determined that they are in fact bandits. A lot of bandits. So we'll mark down their location and leave for now." said Yugao while Shiro and Azusa nodded as they could see their sensei's logic in the decision. Alex however rounded on her with a disbelieving glare.

"What about the prisoners!? We can't just leave them here with these sick bastards!" exclaimed Alex not believing they would just abandon these people. By the time they came back to rescue them they could all be dead or worse!

Yugao responded to his outburst with a harsh glare. Out of all of her genin Alex had the biggest heart but was too brash in his actions, same as a certain genin of Kakashi's if she recalled. Regardless while she could sympathize with Alex's feelings she needed him to understand that there was nothing they could do at the moment and that her orders were final as his superior.

"Silence genin! Regardless of what you think we can't help them now! We don't have the manpower and you three still lack experience where it counts so you will do as I say and stand down! Are we clear _genin?"_ said Yugao as she glared at Alex waiting for a response.

Alex returned her glare with one of his own for a few seconds before turning away with a snort of disdain. He hated to admit it but his sensei was right and he was letting his emotions cloud his rational judgment. Yet he still couldn't bare the thought of leaving these people to suffer. He had the power to split islands with a single punch for god's sake's yet he can save some people from a bunch of thugs with swords? Made him wonder why he had his powers anyway if he couldn't use them as he wanted to.

Just as Yugao was about to order them to fall back something was happening at the camp that caught all of the teams attention. Apparently one of the workers had fallen from exhaustion and couldn't get back up. The man was sickly thin and obviously malnourished making them wonder how he was able to work in the first place. As the man struggled to lift himself off the ground some of the bandits at a nearby campfire took notice and began to laugh at his plight. Then one of the bandits broke away from the group, walking towards the downed man he carried what looked like a thick cane.

He stopped standing right above the man and started yelling down at him and violently shoving his foot in his gut. When the man didn't immediately get up after that the bandit got irritated real quick and started to beat the man with the cane. The team could only look on in disgust as the man was brutalized by the bandit until he was more bruises than skin. A few minutes later the bandit stood over the beaten form of the prisoner his face red in anger at the mans 'non-compliance.' Apparently deciding he was through playing around the bandit drew the short sword he had at his waste and brought it up over his head.

Meanwhile the other prisoners were crying out begging for the bandit to spare the man. It was all for naught though as almost in slow motion the blade came down. Bandit's jeered, prisoners cried and the team could only watch as the blade came down with a sickening squelch as steel ripped through flesh sending a spray of blood into the air as the blade met the beaten mans neck. And just like that it was over. The other prisoners could only cry in sadness or stare in silent mourning over their lost friend as the other bandits laughed at their pain.

Yugao, Shiro and Azusa gazed in silent sorrow at the mans brutal end and at the fact they could do nothing to prevent it. As Yugao turned towards her genin to order them to fall back her words died in her throat as she saw Alex who was gazing at the scene with narrowed eyes full of anger and hatred. She saw his hands clenched so hard his nails drew blood from cutting into his palms as his entire body shook with barely restrained rage.

Alex himself was replaying the past scene over in his head with each rotation drawing more anger into the ever growing pool. How could they!? It wasn't enough to beat a weak man but they just up and killed him!? Then they had the gall to laugh at the prisoners pain over the loss of someone close to them!? And he just sat there and let it happen! Why, why, why WHY!? Why didn't he do something!?

And just like that the damn holding back Alex's rage broke and with a cry of rage Alex leaped from his hiding spot in the trees a good thirty feet forward until he now stood at the very entrance to the camp and just ten feet away from where the unforgivable action he had witnessed had just taken place. Shiro and Azusa were about to jump out after their reckless teammate but Yugao pulled them back as she was just a second late in doing the same to Alex and now the genin was the center of attention of the bandits who now all had weapons drawn and facing him.

"Don't move! Alex may have broken his cover but we may still be able to help him by staying hidden. When the moments right I'll grab him and we'll make a run for it." said Yugao while inwardly she was cursing herself on not acting sooner. She saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was going to do but was too slow to react. Now because of her hesitation she may just lose one of her genin.

As this was going on Alex was now glaring at the bandit who had murdered the beaten man in cold blood with a stare that could make the Shinigami shiver. All the bandits in the immediate area were now there glaring at him wondering what a kid was doing out here and what was with the huge sword on his back that was larger than he was. Honestly they found the sight laughable and made show of it by laughing and making fun of him.

"Well what do we have here? A little punk that thinks he's tough shit? Listen kid why don't you take a hike before you wind up like this waste of space." said the bandit as he kicked the body of the man he had just killed.

His words along with those of the other bandits only served to drive Alex's anger to new heights as he slowly pulled Dragon Slayer from his back. The ease with which he held the giant blade surprised the bandits momentarily but didn't dissuade them from mocking him. All the while Alex could hear a voice in the back of his head calling for him, urging him to butcher these pigs with no remorse. To spill enough of their blood make a river. And Alex gave into the voices demands without hesitation and as soon as he did Alex saw his vision go completely crimson as he felt something envelop him before his body went numb as if he had just gotten overdosed on painkillers. Other than that Alex felt his bloodlust reach heights he never thought possible as his mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of the impending slaughter he was about to bring upon these lowlife's.

As for Alex's team they were frozen in shock as they witnessed what was happening to Alex. They did nothing but sit and watch as the bandits continued to mock Alex and were getting fed up to the point of wanting to shut the bandits up themselves. Then IT hit. It was like a giant wave of killing intent washed over them to the point it was almost like getting punched as Shiro, Azusa and even Yugao recoiled in shock while the bandits immediately shut up once the wave hit them.

'What the hell!? Alex never had ki like this before!' screamed Shiro in his mind.

 _ **'Holy shit! Those shitheads must have seriously pissed of your friend cause even me and scaly here can feel his ki! '**_ shouted Greed from Shiro's mind as him and Ddraig were watching through Shiro's eyes what was going on.

'I know he was upset but this is insane! Where is all of this bloodlust coming from!?" though Azusa as she knew this kind of ki was unnatural for someone like Alex.

'T-t-this is unreal! His ki is almost like Kyubbi's!' thought Yugao as she tried to stop the shaking in her hand as she remembered that dreadful night thirteen years ago. One doesn't go through something like that and forget it so easily just because they want to.

It was then they got the second shock of their lives as ALex's form was covered in a certain armor that seemed to spring from nowhere. The armor was as black as night and covered Alex from head to toe. The armor was made of a bunch of interlocking plates with clawed gauntlet's but what really made the look was the helmet, the helmet had the appearance of some type of canine with ear-like appendage's and an extended triangular muzzle filled with razor sharp 'teeth'. The eye's though were a glowing crimson that burned just as bright if not brighter than Kyubbi's eyes ever did making it that much more sinister looking.

"I-it can't be! He has THAT!?" said Shiro in shock at seeing the famed cursed armor of Guts. And he wasn't the only one shocked by this.

"It is Shiro. It seems Alex didn't just get Gut's blade from Shi." said Azusa as she now had her full attention on what was happening in front of her. She was just as shocked as Shiro that Alex had that type of weapon with him the entire time and didn't know it. She figured the emotions that bubbled up from recent events must have activated the armor allowing Alex to summon and use it now.

"Wait, do you two know what that... THING is? If so then tell me cause whatever it is it's bringing up some very bad memories." asked/commanded Yugao as she did not like being left in the dark. Especially by her own students.

"In short, that thing is Alex wearing one of the most insane armors ever created. The Berserker Armor. And just as the name implies when Alex puts on that armor you can guarantee that anything and anyone in his way is as good as dead." said Shiro seriously making Yugao widen her eyes at his words before turning back to look at Alex who was now staring down the now scared bandits.

"W-w-what the hell kind of trick is this!? What are you trying to pull you little bastard!" shouted the bandit as he pointed his bloodstained sword at Alex who just continued to stare and growl at the man.

It was quiet for a good minute before Alex finally made a move. Alex brought his head back and then forward letting out a deafening roar that could be heard for miles. Then in a burst of speed that even Yugao couldn't follow Alex was in front of the bandit that was the source of his only now he had Dragon Slayer lodged through the mans gut all the way up to the hilt with the rest of the blade sticking out of his back. The bandit didn't even have time to scream in pain before Alex pulled the blade upward splitting the man up the middle and sending a shower of blood everywhere.

For a moment no one spoke, no one even dared to breath. Then almost as if time had finally restarted one of the bandits cried in rage as he charged Alex intent on cutting him down with the large blade in his hands only to be cut down himself as Alex's larger blade cut through the smaller sword like tinfoil before going right through the mans body. That was what initiated the massacre as all of the bandits then charged Alex hoping sheer numbers would be enough to kill the metal clad demon only for said demon to begin cutting them down by the dozens. Each swing of his blade taking down at least six bandits in a single strike as every weapon was cut down just like their owners before the much more powerful weapon.

The rest of Team 14 could only watched in shocked horror as they watched their teammate and student become a walking force of death as he brutally butchered everything in his path. Thankfully he seemed to possess enough mind to avoid the prisoners but everything else was fair game. They collectively cringed whenever a bandit got in a lucky hit that caused some of Alex's blood to fly only for the pain to be ignored and the bandit to do the deed be cut down a second later.

In just twenty minutes the once thriving camp of bandits was reduced to nothing but a field of corpses and blood with Alex's armored figure standing right dead in the center of it all. He just stood their with Dragon Slayer in his right hand covered and dripping blood. It was only then that the rest of Alex's team cautiously approached him. They weren't sure if he would lash out at them as he may still be consumed by the armors effects. Their fears were soon put to rest as the armor soon disappeared allowing the other to gasp at how he looked.

All over his body his clothes were adorned with cuts that even now were bleeding profusely along with numerous bruises. Slowly turning to face them Alex gave them an exhausted smile which was offset by the large cut going down the side of his face due to a lucky hit by a bandits dagger.

"Hey guys. What took ya so long?" said Alex with a grin before falling face first to the ground. Instantly the others rushed to him as Azusa started using her medical training to check on him.

"He's got four hairline fractures, some internal bleeding and a fractured right arm. I can stabilize him until we get him someplace I can properly treat him." said Azusa as she used her chakra to heal most of the cuts and bruises while also stabilizing him for travel.

"Alright then once he's stabilized seal up his sword cause I doubt any of us can carry that thing and not break our backs from the effort. Shiro, you go free the prisoners and try and scrounge up any information that you can from the corpses and any of their possessions." ordered Yugao as her two students started on their individual tasks.

She herself looked down on Alex and knew that when he woke up he would have a lot to answer for.

What the team didn't see was a lone Cloud Ninja who watched the slaughter and was still reeling from the fact that a lone Leaf genin caused such carnage. And that weird armor, was it some sort of bloodline? All he knew was that he needed to report this to the Raikage as soon as possible and set off to do just that.

 **There's the next chapter for you guys! Review and/or PM me but also send me some ideas for some original arcs as I don't want the OC's just following the cannon storyline.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but works been kicking my ass for a while now. But enough about my problems and on with the chapter!**

 _Kumo, Raikage's office_

"Is this report accurate?" asked A, the current Raikage of the Hidden Cloud village to the Cloud Chunin in front of him.

Just a few minutes ago this same ninja who he had sent on a scouting mission in wave to check the status of the Civil War in Kiri had returned with an unexpected addition to his report. Apparently while passing through Wave country he came across a rather surprising scene.

"Yes Raikage-sama. On my way back from my mission in Mist I came across a large bandit camp in Wave country. I was about to move on when a young Leaf ninja wielding a giant sword appeared before the bandits. While I didn't think much of him at first he suddenly unleashed a wave of killing intent so large that I nearly collapsed under the pressure. He then donned this weird and demonic looking armor that appeared out of nowhere. He then attacked the bandits and I have to say it was a massacre. I had never seen such brutality like it as the boy became a literal demon and ended up butchering the entire camp single handedly. And that camp had enough missing nin, ronin and bandits to give even our jonin some trouble." said the Cloud ninja seriously while involuntarily shivering at the memory of the killing intent that had washed over him when the kid donned that armor.

A meanwhile was wondering what was up with this kid and what that armor meant. Was it some type of bloodline? Or was it some type of artifact from the early clan wars? Either way he couldn't take a chance in letting this kid slip away due to having a supposedly powerful bloodline. Though the Byakugan was preferable in his eyes he could settle for a bloodline that allowed a gaki to annihilate an entire bandit camp single-handedly.

Still if his bid failed then it could cause even more tension with Konoha than he already had thanks to his predecessors actions with the ambassador. He would have to be cautious with this.

"Hmm alright you can go and you'll get an extra C-rank payment for bringing this new information to my attention. Dismissed!" declared A getting a quick bow from the Chhunin before he left via shunshin.

Turning on the intercom the muscle bound Raikage spoke to his secretary Mabui, "Mabui! Get me a three man team of Chunin for a retrieval mission now!"

After getting an agreement from his assistant the Raikage returned to his most hated task given to him by his position.

"Damn this paperwork straight to hell!" he yelled before smashing his desk along with the paperwork while Mabui heard this and sighed while bringing out the extra copies. She really needed a drink after this.

 _Wave Country, Tsunami's house_

It had taken slightly longer than Yugao would have liked to arrive where Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 were staying but it couldn't be helped what with Shiro having to carried a still wounded Alex which the boy was less than pleased about. Things also didn't get any better once they arrived between the screaming pink banshee and emo Uchiha Yugao was already at her wit's end.

"Oh will someone shut her the hell up!?" shouted Shiro having reached the end of his patience with the fan-girl.

Azusa was having a much easier time ignoring them as she was focused on healing Alex to the best of her ability. However in order to properly heal him she needed more power than she currently possessed. Thinking quickly she turned to Shiro.

"Shiro can you give me a hand here?" she asked and Shiro was all to eager to go to her so as to get the hell away from the two banes of his existence at the moment.

"What'cha need Sleeping Beauty?"

"Can you use your Boosted Gear to increase my chakra? I figure with the increased power I may be able to heal Alex instantly...that or he explodes due to the power." finished Azusa lamely but with her same happy expression.

Shiro didn't even need to think about it and instantly summoned the signature red gauntlet. After five or so **'Boost's!'** he placed the gauntlet on Azusa's shoulder.

 **'Transfer!'** Ddraig said from the gauntlet before Azusa felt a rush of power enter her while her form began to glow.

She quickly focused all of her newly acquired power into her healing of Alex and almost instantly before everyone's eye's all of Alex's visible wounds just ceased to be. Azusa was the only one to also know that all of his internal injuries had also disappeared.

After a few seconds the glow that surrounded Azusa died out and she was now panting lightly at the exertion. What no one expected though was for Alex to leap to his feet from the floor and into a fighting stance as his eyes widly scanned the immediate area for threats. Upon not seeing any he calmed down some and looked at everyone else who were now just staring at him.

"...soooo what happened when I blacked out?" asked Alex finally.

"Oh you know, you just used the Berserker armor to slaughter a whole bandit camp and passed out afterwards you know the usual shit." said Shiro casually.

Before Alex could reply he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to the owner Alex gulped at seeing the hardened gaze of his sensei. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted.

"You have some explaining to do _Alex._ " she said with a slight squeeze of her hand to emphasize her words.

Knowing he wasn't getting out of this he turned towards Shiro and Azusa saying, "alright I guess I owe you that much... but so do these two as we basically all have something to tell you but before that can I please have my sword back." said Alex as he felt naked not having his prized weapon with him.

"Aw feeling a bit lacking without your weapon are you?" taunted Shiro as he tossed him the scroll containing his sword.

"Your about to be lacking a head and the ability to have kids in a minute if you don't shut up ass-wipe." replied Alex as he unsealed his sword and placed it on his back. Yet as he, Shiro and Azusa made to move somewhere more private to talk Sasuke stepped in their way glaring at Alex and Shiro with his ever loyal banshee right behind him.

"You want something gaylord?" asked Shiro with a raised brow.

"You two losers have power. I want you to give it to me since commoners like you don't deserve it!" demanded the Uchiha.

"YEAH GIVE SASUKE-KUN WHAT HE WANTS YOU BAKA'S!" screamed Sakura making everyone wince at the volume.

Shiro and Alex merely glanced at each-other before Shiro asked his teammate, "emo or pinkie."

After a moment of mock contemplation Alex points at Sakura and Shiro nods in agreement and before anyone could figure out what was about to happen Shiro and Alex simultaneously lash out punching Sakura and Sasuke in the face respectively and sending both emo and fan-girl flying out of the house through the conveniently open door.

"Well that was a longtime in coming." said Alex feeling very pleased with what he had just done.

"Yeah no kidding." said Shiro as the two continued to walk to a secluded room so they could talk with Yugao with Azusa following close behind leaving everyone else gaping at what had just happened.

"Is that normal?" Tazuna asked a stunned Kakashi.

"No it is not and they will most certainly be punished for such actions when we return to Konoha." said kakashi angrily as he glared at the two's backs.

Naruto meanwhile was surprised to see the two just smack around Sasuke and Sakura like they were nothing and walk off. This just made him more eager to talk to them but for some reason he was hesitant to do so. It was almost as if something was telling him to let them come to him and not the other way around.

When Team 14 had finally found an empty room Yugao quickly had Azusa put up some silencing seals since this seemed to bea very confidential matter with these three.

"Alright so whose going to tell me what the hell is going on with you three?" demanded Yugao with her hands on her hips looking at the three genin in front of her.

Said genin were looking at each-other having a silent conversation on who would be the one to speak first. Honestly Yugao found it amusing when both Azusa and Shiro focused their gazes on Alex. Said genin tried to deny it and pass it off to one of his teammates but it was a losing battle. So eventually he gave a reluctant sigh as both Shiro and Azusa gave triumphant grins at seeing they had won their little mental bout.

*sigh*"Alright looks like I've been nominated. So where do I start?" said Alex while looking at his sensei while mentally cursing his own teammates for putting him on the spot. Rest assured there would be hell to pay.

"How about you start at the beginning." suggested Yugao getting a shrug from Alex as he did just that. This was going to be a long conversation.

 _3 hours later_

It had taken far longer than the genin had liked to tell Yugao everything due to her constantly interrupting to ask questions. Still it was nice to finally tell Yugao everything though Alex, Shiro and Azusa were pretty vague on their abilities and knowledge of the timeline of the world.

They weren't stupid enough to reveal everything right off the bat. Yet after the big reveal it had in fact brought the group closer together. Now though the genin of team 14 had a certain Uzumaki to talk to and after asking Yugao she quickly left just to bring back the short blonde jinchuriki who was quite confused on what the three wanted from him as their sensei left to talk with Kakashi on their next move for the mission ahead of them.

It was silent for a good few minutes as Naruto stared uncomfortably at his peers wondering what they had to talk to him about. Surprisingly enough it was Azusa who spoke up first.

"Well I think introductions are in order. I am Azusa Naruto and its nice to meet you." said Azusa with a polite bow and had to force herself to stay awake for a little longer so they could talk to the one who would have the biggest impact on the world.

"Well alright then since we're introducing ourselves the names Shiro blondie." said Shiro as he couldn't wait to get to helping Naruto be a more powerful ninja than in the original series.

"Names Alex Naruto and like my teammates it is nice to meet you." said Alex simply as he and the others waited for Naruto to respond.

"Oh nice to meet you all! Names Naruto!" said Naruto with his usual enthusiasm as he was feeling a lot more comfortable around his fellow ninja. He just met them and he already found them a lot better company than his own team which is pretty pathetic if he thought about it.

"Okay now that introductions are out of the way time to get down to business! More specifically the business of you Naruto." said Shiro pointing at a now stunned and wary blonde.

"W-w-what about business with me dattebayo!?" declared Naruto with his verbal tick coming out.

Shiro got a smack to his head from Alex since he now scared the kid. Thankfully Azusa was there to play damage control.

"It's nothing bad Naruto in fact it is actually something you might appreciate. You see we want to help train you." said Azusa getting nods of agreement from both Alex and Shiro but a confused one from the Kyubi Jinchuriki.

"Huh? But Kakashi-sensei is supposed to be teaching me? And your just genin like me so what could you teach me?" asked Naruto confused as to why and how they wanted to help him.

"Alright kid I'm gonna lay it out for you... your sensei isn't gonna teach you jack shit just like those teachers in the academy. The only thing you'll ever learn from him is tree-walking and then you'll be on your own while he trains the emo king. Plus those two shitheads you call teammates are more of a hindrance to you then anything else." said Alex plainly. He wasn't gonna beat around the bush with this as he always wanted to say this to Naruto. His 'teacher's' taught him jack shit and he basically had to adapt and survive on his own.

"B-b-but their my friends and teammates! They would never abandon me!" denied Naruto actually making the three wince at the desperation in which he said it. They knew the village fucked him up with their neglect but damn!

"Listen Naruto but they aren't your friends. Kakashi is a hypocritical pervert who will never take you seriously and will spend all of his time training the duck butt known as Sasuke. Sasuke is for all intents and purposes... a gay emo who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself and treats you like dirt even now. And Sakura is a rabid banshee fangirl who would gut you without a second thought as soon as Sasuke gave the word. Basically your entire team is shit and don't give a damn about your well being." said Shiro bluntly.

At this point Naruto looked as though someone told him he couldn't eat ramen anymore. At first he wanted to tell them they were wrong about his team but as he thought about it he realized they had a point. He had seen Kakashi giving Sasuke pointers during training while leaving him and Sakura high and dry. Then there were the times he talked with Sasuke and Sakura, the emo always treated him as dirt just like the rets of the village and Sakura was always supporting him. Plus the pink haired girl was always hitting him every time he even looked at her! So despite not wanting to believe it h couldn't find a fault in Shiro's words no matter how harsh they were.

"...maybe you are right. Maybe they don't care abut me like I hoped but what can you do about that?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"Well for one we're gonna help with your training from here on out! Me and Shiro are gonna teach you about swordsmanship, some elemental jutsu, taijutsu and a few other things you should have learned by now. But we're gonna have to get you a sword before we can start training you in Kenjutsu so that will have to be put on hold for now. Other than that though Azusa is gonna teach you about seals and some basic knowledge you were denied in the academy." said Alex with Shiro and Azusa agreeing with him as they had talked about the subject previously and felt the best way to help Naruto was to help him get stronger earlier on in life and make sure he didn't give his loyalty to those who didn't deserve it like pinkie and the duck butt.

Naruto thought over their offer for a few moments as while he wasn't smart book wise he was street smart and knew nothing gained came without a price tag attatched to it. Now he just wondered what was the price for these three to train him as he knew they were stronger than him immensely. So depending on the price the offer was almost too good to be true since they seemed sincere int heir statements and actually seemed to give a damn about him which people like that were hard to come by.

"While the offer sounds nice and all what do you want for helping me? No one would just do this out without getting something in return." said Naruto while crossing his arms in front of him waiting for an answer.

Alex was about to tell him they didn't want anything until Shiro grabbed him by the shoulder to get his attention. Looking at his teammate curiously Shiro then whispered something into Alex's ear that made him go a bit wide eyed in surprise until he grinned as well. Shiro then passed on his idea to Azusa who after thinking about it a moment agreed. Turning back to Naruto Alex smiled before giving his answer.

"Well now that you mention it if you could just do us a teeny tiny favor we would really appreciate it." said Alex as Naruto raised a brow at this.

"And what favor is that?"

"TEACH US THE SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled both Shiro and Alex in unison as out of every jutsu in this world that one had to be the absolute best. And if they had the chance to learn it they were sure as hell gonna take it!

Naruto jumped back a bit as he was startled by the sudden outburst but after a moment just slowly nodded in agreement not really sure why they wanted to learn his now trademark jutsu. But as long as he got some wicked training out of it then it wasn't such big a loss. Plus he felt kind of glad someone appreciated his skill with the technique as he had heard it was extremely difficult to use.

"Great! So lets go get some sleep cause tomorrow we start training!" announced Alex happily as they all left the room while deactivating the silencing seals. This next week was gonna be tough for Naruto as he will finally be learning something other than 'teamwork' from Kakashi and maybe actually have some real friends his own age and not just a pair of annoying teammates.

 **Review and/or Pm me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for ya! Sorry it took longer than expected but that's life. So on with the story!**

 _1 week after arrival in wave_

After arriving in wave and the agreement to train Naruto Alex, Azusa and Shiro dove right into it. Well after Naruto taught them the shadow clone technique. At their current level's Azusa could make two without exhausting herself, Shiro could make four and finally Alex could make six but even without the sheer amount that Naruto could produce the jutsu proved to be a major boon with their own training.

Yet after experimenting a bit Alex and Shiro discovered a few limitations with their new shadow clones. For one while Shiro could make a clone wielding the Boosted Gear said clone was unable to use it's Boost ability and at most can only fire off a few Dragon Shot's before running out of energy and dispelling. As for Alex his shadow clones were unable to use the Berserker armor at all as the mere strain from wearing the armor was enough to pop the clone as soon as the armor covered it. Yet even so the clones upped the trio's training immensely and was also excellent for training Naruto as well once they told him the secret to the technique that truly made it special.

The training went as such with Naruto, first he had over a dozen shadow clones learning seals with Azusa, over three dozen clones learning the tree walking and water walking, and another two dozen learning basic knowledge and survival also with Azusa who for some reason had brought a bunch of learning material with her on the mission yet wouldn't say why.

As the clones all did that the original Naruto was being personally taught by Shiro and Alex in their respective taijutsu styles. What was phenomenal to the two was that Naruto had in fact managed to combine Shiro's speed and precision with Alex's power and momentum to form his own unique style. Needless to say Naruto had improved by leaps and bounds in the short time they had been training him even with the rest of Team seven trying to but in yet Azusa managed to make some barrier seals to keep them separate.

Though the trio took one day off from training Naruto due to the whole Inari incident and meeting Haku that the three of them knew needed to happen no matter what. Sure they were changing the timeline immensely already but that didn't mean they had to change everything.

While Naruto was improving as a ninja however team 14 was not idle in their own training. Azusa continued to study seal's and work with her gloves improving her control and power output so as not to waste so much energy when using her attacks. Not only that but she had learned a few new fire and earth jutsu's just to add to her arsenal yet she was also in the process of figuring out how to cast fire jutsu's with just her gloves so she would not have to use handsign's for her fire based jutsu.

Shiro was working on his technique a bit more and was also learning how to summon Greed's Ultimate Shield to cover his whole body and was nearly there. He also had added a few more lightning jutsu to his current arsenal as well as becoming more proficient in channeling his elemental affinities through his blade.

And Alex was doing something a bit different as he was learning the Six Power's from memory of the arc they were introduced in from the One Piece anime, yet he was only learning three of the six since only three seemed to be able to be incorporated into his fighting style plus they were the only ones he could remember. Yet instead of learning some new jutsu like his teammate's he had instead focused more on training his Observation and Armament Haki as well as unlocking his Conqueror's Haki though the last one wasn't nearly as powerful as he wanted it to be as he could at most make a Chunnin flinch with his current level.

So now here they were on the day that Zabuza would attack and where shit really hit the fan. Right now the three genin of team 14 were in the forest getting some last minute training in before Alex tensed up when his Observation Haki sensed three people watching them drawing the attention of his teammates.

"What is it Alex?" asked Shiro as stood next to Alex with his hand on the handle of his sword.

"We got trouble that's what. Come on out we already know your there!" called out Alex as he glared at a certain batch of trees.

Nothing happened for a few moments before three figures leaped from the trees landing a feet away from the three genin. This is when the gennin then took stock of the intruders and immediately noticed the symbol for cloud on their headbands labeling them as Kumo shinobi.

All three were male and looked to be in their early to mid twenties with dark skin and short light hair typical to native's of lightning country yet they all wore mask's covering the bottom half's of their faces similar to kakashi's.

The one on the left was the shortest of the bunch standing five foot four with a lanky kind of build and had his headband wrapped around his arm. His attire consisted of a blue bodysuit with the white one strap vest and he seemed to have a pair of long serrated knives strapped to his thigh's while wearing black shinobi sandal's.

The Kumo shinobi on the right however was much taller at six foot two and was built like how the Raikage was with his headband on a strap the was slung across his bare chest with ANBU style pants and black shinobi sandal's. On his back sat a large cleaver blade a few inches shorter than he was. **(think Darui's cleaver blade)**.

The last shinobi was medium in height between his compatriots at five foot eight and had a more lean build to him that was defined through the tight fitting blue tank top and form fitting black pant's he wore and dark blue shinobi sandal's. His headband was on a bandanna wrapped around his head as two crossed ninjato blades sat crossed on his back.

"So your a sensor as well. Your turning out to be a bigger prize than the Raikage said you were boy." said the center cloud ninja with an impressed tone in his voice.

"Cut the pleasantry's, what are a bunch of cloud shinobi doing in Wave country is what I want to know." demanded Alex as he reached up to grip the handle of Dragon Slayer.

"All you need to know kid is that your coming with us. So why don't you save you and your friends a lot of pain and come along quietly." spoke the apparent leader of the Kumo ninja as they all reached for their weapons.

Glaring at them one last time Alex, Shiro and Azusa exchange a quick glance and a nod before going for their own weapons.

"Sorry boys but we have an appointment to keep. I would say we take a rain check on your offer but unfortunately for you there isn't gonna be a next time." grinned Shiro before he and Azusa leaped back.

After his teammates leaped back Alex crossed both his arms in front of his chest as white energy formed around his closed fists. Suddenly he swung his fist to the side and a loud boom was heard. Where Alex's fists stopped cracks had formed in the air right before a massive shockwave was sent out scattering the Kumo nin giving Team 14 enough time to make a break for the bridge as it was nearly time for the showdown with Zabuza.

* * *

The trio arrived just in time to see Naruto leap into the ice dome to save Sasuke's sorry ass. Kakashi and Yugao were tag teaming Zabuza who seemed to be holding back the two Jonin without too much difficulty. Quickly taking stock of the situation Alex and Shroturn to Azusa seeing as she was the intelligent one of the group.

"Shiro you should go and help against Zabuza since your lightning affinity may help tip the balance and Alex should go help with Haku since his vibrations could no doubt shatter Haku's mirrors." she said with a small yawn at the end.

"And what about you?" asked Alex as Azusa just smiled a little bigger.

"I'll sit back with Sakura and provide support to whoever needs it." she said simply.

Shiro and Alex looked at each-other skeptically for a moment before shrugging it off and running towards their assigned tasks while Azusa walked back to Sakura. In reality she really wanted to hang back for when the Kumo nin came back as she was sure they wouldn't give up so easily and even now were probably lying in wait to make a move when the opportunity presented itself.

Shiro had just reached the battle with Zabuza just as the missing nin had managed to find an opening and kick Kakashi away and was now bringing his blade down on Yugao who was moving her own blade up to defend herself but she wouldn't be fast enough. Rushing in Shiro quickly pushed his sensei out of the blades path with the arm not holding his sword only for said arm to take the fall as the appendage was cleaved off just above the elbow sending blood spraying everywhere.

"That was a real stupid move kid. What are you gonna do with just one arm?" mocked Zabuza but was confused when Shiro just smirked at him.

"Just this." said Shiro as his arm began to reform from the stump. Bone, muscle and skin quickly reformed themselves as in no time a fresh new arm was formed in place of his old one leaving everyone who witnessed it save for his teammates in a state of shock.

"What the fu-" began Zabuza only to have to leap back to avoid Shiro's lightning coated sword while still receiving a shallow cut across his chest.

"Round two Zabuza, ding-ding." mocked Shiro as he clashed blades with the mist nin once more while donning Greed's armor on his newly formed arm.

While this was happening Sakura was having a panic attack at witnessing Shiro losing and then re-growing his arm much to Azusa's quickly growing ire. Even her naturally kind and lazy nature was being tested by the pink banshee.

"How is that possible!? He just grew back his arm! Just what kind of freak is he!?" screeched the pinkette in disbelief only to start nervously sweating when Azusa had her gloves on with flames already formed and burning brightly. Her usual kind smile replaced with a small frown that put Sakura on edge.

"My teammates aren't freaks Haruno and I don't take kindly to those who call them as such. Now please be quiet and do your job in protecting Tazuna-san." said Azusa plainly before returning to her usual demeanor but Sakura was still in a minor state of shock at Azusa's words.

 _'Just who are these people!?'_ Sakura thought to herself as a bead of sweat traveled down the side of her face before she returned to watching the battle in front of her.

* * *

Alex for his part was now inside the ice dome back to back with Naruto. Sasuke was already down looking like a giant pincushion as Naruto had a few in him as well but not as much as he would have had thanks to the training with team 14. Alex for his part was largely unscathed thanks to using Dragon Slayer for a shield and his Observation Haki helping him in dodging the others.

"So what's the plan Alex-san?" asked Naruto as he deflected a few more senbon with the two kunai in his hands. He was really thankful for all that training he did with Alex and the others as it was really paying off at the moment.

"I could shatter these mirrors, the only problem is that it would probably hurt you and the duck ass in the process. But if I can get close to them then I can shatter them one at a time. When I make it can you get yourself and the dipshit out of here?" asked Alex with Naruto sending him a grin over his shoulder which was returned by Alex.

Then almost as if a signal was given Alex charged at the wall of mirrors as senbon rained down on him. With a smirk Alex's skin was covered in gleaming dark metal which the senbon harmlessly bounced off of. '

 _'Armament Haki for the win!'_ thought Alex.

Reaching the wall of ice mirrors Alex pulled back a fist that began to glow and with a small roar slammed it into said mirror shattering it upon impact.

Seeing the newly made exit Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke and ran through the hole dodging senbon needles the entire way. With Alex now alone inside the dome he hefted Dragon Slayer over his shoulder and said with a smile, "now what are ya gonna do?"

The response he received was another hail of senbon right before with another roar Alex charged at the ice mirror's intent on shattering every last one of them.

Meanwhile hiding near the bridge were the three Kumo-nin now a little worse for wear after Alex's surprise attack. Now the three were watching with ever growing anticipation as they watched the battle on the bridge continue.

"Can you believe this! The kid just turned his skin into armor!" shouted the shortest nin.

"Forget that! That other kid just regrew his entire arm after it got cleaved off! If those two could do that then just imagine what the girl can do." retorted the largest one but both were then silenced by their leader who had a large grin on his face.

"Quiet both of you! If these kid's have bloodlines like that then we can't pass up this opportunity! After they all get worn down we'll swoop in and take them. Those three are gonna make excellent breeding stock back in Kumo giving us some great bloodlines." finished the leader as the trio continued to watch events play out.

The sound of clashing blades tore through the air as Zabuza and Shiro's blades clashed once more. Behind him Kakashi and Yugao were fighting off a good deal of the missing nins water clones.

Both Shiro and Zabuza had cuts all along their bodies but Zabuza even had random sparks of electricity coming off at certain points while Shiro was practically soaked with water. Both were staring at each other breathing a little heavily.

"Gotta say kid *huff* your better than I thought." said Zabuza with a hidden smirk that Shiro returned.

"Your not *huff* so bad yourself Zabuza. But I can't waste anymore time on you." said Shiro as he donned his Boosted Gear while his Invincible Shield vanished. He still couldn't use both Greed's and Ddraig's powers at the same time.

 **"BOOST x5"** shouted Ddraig as Shiro felt his power increase and smirked at the stunned Zabuza who felt it as well.

Shiro then charged all his power into his sword turning the once pale blue lightning crimson before taking a low stance as if he was about to make a cut. Zabuza had just enough time to bring his blade up as Shiro disappeared in a burst of speed before appearing a few feet behind the cleaver wielding nin.

 **"Crimson Cross"** said Shiro as almost instantly Zabuza's Executioner Blade was cut in half and a cross shaped cut sprouted on Zabuza's chest sending blood flying and setting his nerves on fire from the electricity now coursing through his system. In mere seconds Zabuza fell face down on the bridge as unconsciousness took him.

After Zabuza had fallen Shiro took a knee himself gasping for air as the fatigue from using his newest sword skill finally caught up to him. While powerful the technique took way more out of him than he thought possible so it was really only a one shot use at the moment until he got more practice with it.

"Definitely gotta work on that. Wonder how Alex is doing?" asked Shiro to himself as Yugao came to check on him while Kakashi was looking exhausted from using his implanted Sharingan eye a bit too much.

Alex meanwhile was getting very frustrated with his current opponent. While he could shatter Haku's mirrors with ease and his Haki abilities were certainly helping him avoid the ice nin's senbon he still just wasn't fast enough to catch up with her and she kept replacing the mirrors he broke.

"Damn it just hold still and let me hit you!" yelled Alex as he missed Haku as he nin flew by once again.

"You cannot beat me. Eventually you will wear out and you have no chance of hitting me with your current speed. Just give us the bridge builder and Zabuza-sama and I will leave in peace." said Haku almost sadly which only made Alex grit his teeth in anger before a grin formed on his face.

"So you say I'm not fast enough huh? Well guess I'll have to use my knew technique on you then." said Alex as he dropped his Armament Haki and stated to take a few deep breaths to get ready for what he had planned while Haku looked on in curiosity wondering what Alex was up to.

Just then Alex's entire body began to vibrate much to Haku's surprise which only increased when Alex's vanished before the ice nin's eyes and reappeared just as quick. It was only then she noticed about a third of the ice mirrors had been shattered. Thankfully Haku wasn't in any of them but Alex's new speed had certainly surprised the nin.

Alex for his part was happy that his idea had actually worked. Out of the three powers he wanted to learn from the whole six powers Soru was the one he wanted to learn the most as while he had immense power he lacked in speed and the technique more than made up for it. Sadly the traditional method wouldn't work for him so he decided to make his own variant like Luffy had done only without the steaming skin. By vibrating his cells and stimulating his muscles at the same time he could perform the technique and it would only get better the more he worked on controlling his vibrations. For now though it would be enough to deal with Haku.

"Sorry Haku but now its time to see if you can keep up with me." said Alex with a smirk.

Seeking to stop Alex before he could use his technique again Haku flew from the mirror and sent a hail of senbon at Alex. Only this time instead of blocking them Alex blurred out of sight once more and directly into the path of a very surprised Haku who could do nothing to stop their momentum.

 **"Vibro Palm!"** called Alex as he sent a vibrating open palm strike into Haku's chest. In that moment Alex couldn't help a smile that formed on his face at what he had just figured out.

 _'Ha! I KNEW Haku was a girl! Myth broken!'_ yelled Alex in his head before Haku was sent flying through the air. She was sent tumbling along the ground with her mask shattering halfway before she finally lay motionless on her back. Surprisingly enough she stopped right next to an unconscious Zabuza.

As the rest of the mirrors shattered Alex placed Dragon Slayer on his back as he walked to Shiro who was be helped up by their sensei.

"Well you look like shit." said Alex to Shiro who just sent him a small glare along with a retort.

"Even on my worst day I still look better than your fugly mug." said Shiro with a smirk at the end which was returned by Alex.

"Not to interrupt your little bromance moment but you both know that we aren't finished right?" asked Azusa as she walked up to them followed by Sakura, Tazuna and Naruto who was still carrying an unconscious Sasuke much to the blondes ever growing annoyance.

Before either teammate could respond the unforgettable voice of a certain midget made itself known.

"Well looks like Zabuza and his pet failed after all. I guess it doesn't matter since I wasn't going to pay him anyway. Mercenaries are so much cheaper anyway." said Gato as he gestured to the small bandit army around him.

Sharing a blank look Shiro and Alex looked towards Gato.

"How could we have forgotten about this clown?" asked Shiro.

"I don't know but I'm in no mood to deal with his punk ass. That and I can still sense those Kumo nin nearby so after we're done with these thugs we'll still have to deal with them. Any ideas?" replied Alex.

"I have one if you'll lend a hand Alex." said Azusa as she moved to stand in front of them with her with her X-gloves Vangola Version already alit with flames. Sure she was a close up fighter but that didn't mean she had some distance attacks.

Seeing this Alex began to go through hand signs for the justsu he had in mind.

 **"X-Burner!"** declared Azusa loudly yet still with her usual sleepy undertone as a blast of Dying Will Flames shot forth at the stunned group of bandits while Gato was running to the back of the group as quickly as his short legs could carry him.

It was then Alex finished the hand signs and took a deep breath of air.

 **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** called out Alex as he released a huge gust of air from is mouth that connected with the flames making them both faster and larger by a great margin.

All the bandit's could do was scream as they were consumed by the fire. In mere seconds what was once an unfinished bridge occupied by bandits was now nothing more than a severely blackened unfinished bridge housing a very large pile of ash with a badly burnt Gato at the very far end trying desperately to get away by crawling.

"MY BRIDGE!" yelled Tazuna in despair at seeing the burn marks on his precious bridge.

"Ah you'll get over it. Right now though we got three more morons to deal with." said Alex as they all tunred to see the three roughed up Kumo nin looking at them, or more specifically at team 14.

"Here we go again." muttered Shiro as he could now stand on his own.

Everyone now prepared for the final battle on the bridge with the only thoughts going through tem 14's head being on why this had to happen to them.

 **Alright guys leaving it at a bit of a cliffhanger for ya. Sure the scene with gato was a bit anticlimactic but what did you expect from a bunch of bandit's? Review and/or Pm me!**


End file.
